Imps
There are many types of imps that populate the realm of the Trimps. One of the more notable imps are the Blimps which guard the entrance into each zone. Other more common imps include Elephimps, Snimp, Squimps and Gorillimps which can be found scattered across the zones and maps. Unlike the Trimps, all other species of imps defend territories which the player will take over through conquest. Common Enemies Info All common imp are randomly reoccurring and populate most of the cells in all maps and zones. Attack and Health are determined by a level specific number that is then multiplied by the a certain number for each species. Some special species will drop bonus loot according to the maps they appear in. For more info on map typing refer to it's section in Maps. The special loot works off of a multiplier as well, based on the level of the current map/zone. 1 Bonus loot from Chickimp, Seirimp, and Grimp are only awarded if the square does not already award the same resource loot. Killing a Seirimp on a square with a Mountain icon will not award additional Metal. Bonus loot from Dragimp is always awarded. Bosses and Special Enemies Info Boss imps appear at a predestined cell and zone/map. Attack and Health are determined by a level specific number that is then multiplied by the a certain number for each species. All of them off some kind of reward after defeating them. 2 Helium can only be collected from Blimps or Improbabilities after defeating the Dimension of Anger map. 3 The 30 Helium obtained from defeating Megablimp is not affected by the Looting Perk. Skeletimps These enemies have a chance to appear in the world map. They drop premium currency called Bones, which can be used in the Bone Trader. Every time a Skeletimp spawns, it has a 10% chance to be a Megaskeletimp instead. After 45 minutes of your last Skeletimp/Megaskeletimp kill (or start of the game) there is a continuous 5% chance per cell for the game to spawn another in the next zone you enter. You can not have more than one Skeletimp spawn in a zone. Exotic Imp-orts Certain imps can be bought with bones (mentioned above) from the Bone Trader. These imps have a 3% chance to spawn permanently have a chance to spawn, and give you special useful bonuses when defeated. However, these bonuses will reset after each time you use the portal. Bonuses with an 'x' after them work like loot modifiers which multiply a certain value given the level the zone/map is at. They are separate into two categories based on where they spawn (Maps or Zones): Zone-Only Imp-orts Map-Only Imp-orts 1 Feyimp, Globlimp, and Flutimp requires the player to be on zone 6 or higher to spawn. 2 Feyimp currently drops 37.5x Gems, not the 10x advertised. (v1.1) 3 Globlimp currently drops 15x Gems, not the 3x advertised. (v1.1) Monster story Trimps * "There's a weird impish little creature in the trap. A Trimp, you decide to call it..." (From trapping first Trimp) * "It takes some patience, but you can teach these Trimps to do some research for you..." (From Scientist job description) * "Apparently the Trimps breed if they're not working. Doesn't look pleasant." (from having two idle Trimps) * "I imagine em as like a cross between a rabbit, a rhino (just the horns), and a goblin ... but I don't really have a set idea in my head of what they look like ... changes a lot, lol" - GreenSatellite during chat talk (7-20-15) Blimps * "Do you see that thing at the end of this zone? It's huge! It's terrifying! You've never seen anything like it before, but you know that it is a Blimp..." (From Zone 5 entrance quote) * "Looks like another Blimp up ahead. Hard to tell from far away, but it looks like it has more heads than the last one." (Zone 10 entrance quote) Dragimp * "You climb a large cliff and look out over the new zone. Red dirt, scorched ground, and devastation. Is that a Dragimp flying around out there?!" (From Zone 17 entrance quote) * "Your top scientists are pretty sure this is a Dragimp egg. They know Dragimps love shiny things, maybe it'll come out for some gems." (From Egg upgrade description) Category:Combat Category:About the game